An electronic musical instrument that produces musical sound according to a key pressing operation on a key by a user is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic keyboard musical instrument that emits a musical sound signal according to an operation of a keyboard.
[Patent Literature 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2016-157142
In some cases, a user desires to input character information such as lyrics or a song title and the like into the electronic keyboard musical instrument described in Patent Literature 1. In such a case, the electronic keyboard musical instrument described in Patent Literature 1 cannot accept an input of character information, and was insufficient from the viewpoint of improving the operability for the user. Thus, improvement of operability is desired.
The present disclosure is made in consideration of the above-described situation, and one of its advantage is to provide a keyboard musical instrument, a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium that improves operability.